1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position testing apparatus for testing a positioning state of a plate-like object such as a piezoelectric element.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-050140 discloses a plate-like piezoelectric element to be attached to a dual-actuator-type head suspension that is installed in a hard disk drive.
Attached to the head suspension, the piezoelectric element works to minutely move a magnetic head arranged at a front end of the head suspension so that the magnetic head is precisely positioned to a target location on a hard disk of the hard disk drive. With the piezoelectric element, the head suspension realizes an improved magnetic head positioning accuracy to handle even a very-high-density hard disk.
To realize a required magnetic head positioning accuracy, the piezoelectric element must precisely be attached to the head suspension. If the piezoelectric element on the head suspension involves a positioning error, the magnetic head of the head suspension will cause a stroke error. The piezoelectric element, therefore, must correctly be positioned and fixed to a piezoelectric element attaching part of the head suspension.
For this, the piezoelectric element is positioned to a target position that corresponds to the attaching part of the head suspension and, after testing a positioning state of the piezoelectric element, is attached to the attaching part with the positioned state of the piezoelectric element being maintained.
A technique of testing a positioning state of an object is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-112901. This related art is a position testing apparatus configured to blow air on an object and determine a positioning state of the object according to a flow rate of the blown air.
This related art however blows the light object away and is unable to surely test the positioning state of the object.